Can't Tell
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: Mustang does everything in the last minute because he's distracted by his thoughts. While walking home with Hawkeye, she asks him what's wrong. Will she ever figure out what his thoughts are when he can't tell? For RoyAi Day.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters

Author's note: This is dedicated for RoyAi day. I hope you guys like it.

Roy Mustang sits lazily as he watches his subordinates work. He sighed heavily and faced the window instead. Watching people work makes him just as tired. 'A cloudy day,' he thought.

'I wonder if it is going to rain. Well, the weather isn't so warm but it isn't too cold either… just enough for sleeping.'

His train of lazy thoughts got interrupted when he heard a voice.

"You better not be thinking of sleeping, Colonel," said the voice, "you have a lot of paperwork to do."

He looked at his lieutenant who is standing in front of him. She placed another pile of paperwork on his desk. Roy glared at the paperwork and sighed.

"You know, lieutenant," said Mustang, "everytime you stand in front of my desk, it means more paperwork for me."

Riza Hawkeye just nodded and went back to her desk to do her own paperwork. Roy just sat there lazily. He started to watch his subordinates work again. He focused on Hawkeye while she's working. Again, he drowned in thoughts.

'How does she do it?' he asked himself, 'she works so fast. Just look at her, reading and signing and she does it again and again and again. How can she manage to do it? Even I can't work that fast.'

He made a face at that last thought, 'wait, I don't work.' He thought, 'I only work in the last minute.'

'Okay, so maybe that's why she can work fast,' he thought, 'because she actually works. I better do that once in a while. Wait, sitting here and watching her work isn't getting me anywhere. I better stop gawking at her and work.'

He sighed heavily; he continued to stare at her. 'She is such a mystery.'

'She's so pretty, though.' He thought. 'Wait, I shouldn't be thinking that way. This isn't doing me any good. I'll just do my paperwork to forget the thought.'

He dismissed that thought immediately, 'no way,' he thought, 'I'll stare at the window instead.' And stare at the window, he did. Before he knew it, his day is wasted. Everybody left except Hawkeye.

Riza Hawkeye sighed seeing that Mustang didn't accomplish anything for the day.

"Sir," she said, "I can see that you didn't accomplish anything for today."

Mustang faced Hawkeye and smirked.

"They are not due 'til next week." He said.

Hawkeye sighed, "Sir, next week is tomorrow." She pointed out.

Mustang's eyes widened in horror after hearing what Hawkeye just said. "What!?" he screamed. "Why didn't you remind me?"

"I tried," Hawkeye replied, "but you prefer to stare at the window."

Mustang slumped at his desk. "I know," he said, "I'll have to stay here."

Hawkeye sighed, "I'll stay and help you, sir." She finally said.

"Don't," replied Mustang, "this is my own fault."

Hawkeye ignored him. She went back on her desk and started proof reading the documents. Once she knows that it's safe to sign, she gives it to Mustang. Unfortunately, Mustang still isn't doing his part. He is just staring at her. First, Hawkeye ignored his incompetence but she has limits.

"Sir, if you don't stop gawking at me like you did the last time I swear, I'll shoot a bullet through your head."

Mustang immediately sat up straight and started signing his paperwork.

Soon enough, they finished the mountains of paperwork in front of them. Mustang looked at the clock. It was already 11:30 P.M.

"Finally," said Mustang, "we can go home."

Hawkeye just nodded. She stood up and woke the sleeping Hayate up.

"Lieutenant," said Mustang, "I'll walk with you for tonight."

Hawkeye looked at him. "Sir," she said, "your house is at the opposite direction."

"Doesn't matter," said Mustang, "It's late, there's always something wrong at night. I insist on walking you home."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, sir." replied Hawkeye.

"Well, we can't be so sure about that now, can we?"

He went out the door and waited for Hawkeye.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hawkeye, "Are you implying that you don't think I can protect myself from harm?"

"No!" Mustang countered, "I'm just saying that we need to be on the safe side. So please just let me do it."

Hawkeye faced him. He looks really desperate and sincere. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

They walked out of the building in silence. It was pretty quiet at night. Mustang looked around, it is really dark. If it weren't for the streetlights, there would be no light.

"It looks like you were thinking of something so serious earlier." Stated Hawkeye, "is there anything bothering you, sir?"

Mustang looked at her, he recalled of all the things that he was thinking of earlier. Then he remembered one thought.

'_She's so pretty'_

Mustang turned red. "Uh, that was nothing!" he said.

Hawkeye looked at him and saw how red he is.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me." She replied, "Is there anything wrong, sir?"

Mustang shrugged.

"Can't tell you that." said Mustang, "It's not really something that you'll be pleased to know… especially because it interrupted my paperwork."

"Alright," said Hawkeye, "if you wish to keep it to yourself."

Again, they walked in full silence. Mustang is still kinda' red but he is now regaining his original color. The silence is awkward for him. He looked at his lieutenant.

'Why am I thinking of her this way?' thought Mustang. He wasn't lost into this thought, though. Right now, what he needs to do is watch where he's going and that, he is doing.

At the same time, Hawkeye is thinking as well, 'I wonder what's wrong with him. He seems so distracted.'

Finally, they reached Hawkeye's home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, lieutenant." Mustang said.

"Yes sir," Hawkeye replied.

She took her key out but before she turned her back to open her door, Mustang, with all the courage he had, placed a kiss on her lips. She didn't get to react at all. After that,he turned his back, trying to avoid being seen in a strange crimson color.

"Good night, lieutenant." He said and then he ran off.

Hawkeye stood there in shock. Trying to process what her superior officer just did. Then she managed to understand what he did. She also managed to find out why he was gawking at her earlier and what his thoughts were.

"He can't tell but he can show. What difference does it make? He still made it known."


End file.
